All That Could Have Been
by SheWhoBringsDarkness
Summary: The breeze still carries the sound... Maybe I'll disappear... Tracks will fade in the snow... You won't find me here... Naruto, You meant everything to me... Sasunaru


I do not own Naruto or the lyrics.  
The lyrics are from 'And all that could have been' by Nine inch nails. I recommend listening to it while reading. I am also makeing NO money off of this. And if you are going to leave a review telling me to delete the lyrics because it is plagiarism. Fuck off. This is a fanfiction website, get used to it. So report me or whatever you want but I've gotten five PM's threatening to hack me if I didn't delete this story or telling me that I would be reported. I will NOT change my story.

"And All That Could Have Been"

Itachi used to read fairy tales to me when I was little. Mother did too but somehow, when Itachi read them, they felt more real. Though, I would have believed them anyway at that time. I was young. Innocent. I heard stories of knights in shining armor, riding into danger to save princesses. Stories of brave men and women who fought for freedom against a corrupt government. Knights risking everything to rescue their friends who had gotten into trouble.

I don't remember when I stopped reading them. Probably around the same time I stopped believing them I suppose. Which was about the same time my family was massacred by the same person who read me the stories.

After Itachi became a missing nin, I became bitter, and full of raw hatred, and lusted for revenge against my brother. I had no time for childish things.

I never would have guessed I would have been part of a fairy tale. Even less would I, Sasuke Uchiha, have thought I would be the damsel in distress. And that's when I was teamed up with Sakura Hurano and... Naruto Uzumaki...

_The breeze still carries the sound.  
Maybe I'll disappear..._

Naruto was a thickskulled, hair-brained idiot, who didn't know the term 'inside voices.' He constantly bragged how he would be the future Hokage and be a hero. But he was hardly talented in ninjutsu at all. But still the dumbass REFUSED to lose. He trained like a madman and giving up was never an option for him. Though he did complain constantly about all the hard work. But before I could even blink... He was growing far stronger than I. He defeated Haku. He defeated Neji. He defeated Gaara. And finally, he defeated me...

And that's when I knew, I had to do something. Anything. I HAD to become stronger. I had to defeat Itachi. And after so much heart ache from my teammates, so much heartache from my own conscious. I was gone.

_Tracks will fade in the snow  
You won't find me here._

"This is one of the first bonds I've ever had, Sasuke! That's why I will bring you home!"  
I can't tell you how many times those words played over in my head. Like an endless mantra. Never letting me forget. And sense my family has been gone... Naruto Uzumaki has been my closest, strongest bond.

_Ice is starting to form.  
Ending what had begun._

I trained with Orochimaru for three damn years before I saw my team again. God, how much they had grown. Hell, even Sakura was stronger than I would have ever anticipated. And... That's when I realized I had missed them. And how much I had changed. I was stronger physically, yes... But something was wrong in my head. Something was braking.

_I am locked in my head  
With what I've done_

"Are you willing to die, Naruto? What happened to becoming Hokage?"  
"...Someone who can't even rescue their friend has no right to be Hokage. I will bring you back!"

_I know you tried to rescue me  
Didn't let anyone get in._

I looked at my hands the day after the fight with my old team members. My hands that were once around Sakura's throat. Delivering blows to Kakashi's face. Slapping away Naruto's helping hand. There was still blood on my hands. I wonder what would have happened if I had just taken Naruto's hand.

_Left with a trace of all that was  
And all that could have been._

Obito was even stronger than I had imagined, even with Naruto's help. Naruto, the stupid idiot got right in the way of one of Obito's flank attacks. Forcing me to save his rear end, I pulled him by the arm and lunged as far from danger as possible. I even helped him up. Offering my hand.

_Please, take this  
And run far away  
Far away from me_

It was the final battle. It seemed like it was too soon for this. Yet my hands were already going through the motions of creating Chidori. My eyes already activating.

_I am  
Tainted  
The two of us  
Were never meant to be_

We were both wounded in several places. Both of our chakras were at their limits. And I don't know if it was from the blood loss or what, but I swear I could see our childhood together flash before my eyes.

_All these  
Pieces  
And promises and left behinds  
If only I could see_

Naruto I see it now...  
What I was missing- what I was never missing all along- You. You were beside me. From start to finish.

_In my  
Nothing  
You meant everything  
Everything to me_

"Dobe, stop crying... Be a man."  
"You're not supposed to die! Not like this, teme! Not like this!"

_Gone fading everything  
And all that could have been_

I'm seeing through straws, yet everything I never saw before was as clear as day.  
"Naruto, I see... I see it now. You..."

Gone.. fading..

Everything..

And..

All that..

Could have been..

"You meant everything to me..."

A/N Can someone tell me if they liked this? Because the only feedback I'm getting is from these copyright dumbasses that think I give a damn what they think and telling me that I'm 'single-handedly' bringing this website down. (Some coward who commented as a guest said that haha.) I don't want to get mad at anyone but I would think by now they would take a hint that I am refusing to take down my stories. Please, if you have time review. What you say DOES matter a lot to me unless it is a mindless flame or about copyright.


End file.
